This invention relates to a method and device for recognizing a specific pattern.
A well-known pattern recognition method employs the object pattern per se as a dictionary pattern or standard pattern which is stored and collated with an input pattern all over. With that method the quantity of dictionary pattern information becomes very large as the input pattern and the dictionary pattern take the form of binary coded information.
An improvement was proposed wherein an input pattern is tested for some partial patterns only, instead of processing the input pattern as a whole at a time, and when all of these partial patterns have been successfully extracted it is decided that the object pattern has been recognized.
With that improved method, however, errors will occur if impurity patterns exist having partial patterns similar to those of the object pattern, which can equally be extracted. The countermeasure to cope with such a difficulty results in a drawback of either a more complicated machine structure or a longer processing time due to necessary checking among all the extracted partial patterns.